


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This.

by withxueyang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxueyang/pseuds/withxueyang
Summary: Jeongin has never had his first kiss, and he confides in their leader for help.





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely SFW and contains NO smut. I currently will not write smut containing Jeongin.

It was late and the members were all settling down in their rooms for the night (save for Chan). Once Chan has said his good nights to all of the members and promises Woojin that he wouldn’t be up for much longer, he plopped himself onto the leather couch and opened up his laptop. 

 

He was nearly finished with all of the songs off of their next album, but he still wasn’t completely satisfied. There were some parts that didn’t sound the way he wanted them to sound and it was going to eat him alive until it was fixed. 

 

The bright light from his laptop screen gave him a headache and his body ached to lie down, but he wouldn’t sleep until he was 100 percent satisfied with the finished results. 

 

The sound of the track blasted through his headphones, making it impossible to hear anything going on inside of the dorm. He was in his own little world, tapping and clicking away that he never noticed the tiny pitter-patter of feet scurrying across the tiled floor. 

 

The soft tap on his shoulder nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. 

 

“Jeonginnie you scared the hell out of me!” Chan whisper yelled as he held a hand over his heart,” what are you doing up?” 

 

The maknae hung his head down shamefully before muttering his apology. 

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Hyung. I know I should be in bed, but I can’t sleep.” Jeongin mumbled, still standing off to the side of the couch. Chan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before speaking. 

 

“Jeongin it’s only been like twenty minutes. Go back to bed, you need the rest,” Chan said, dismissing the younger boy with a tired smile. 

 

“Channie-Hyung, it’s been two hours since you sent us off to bed,” Jeongin replied, picking at his fingers awkwardly. Chan looked at the time on his laptop before swearing at himself. He was so caught up in editing the tracks for the new album that he didn’t even realize that it was already two a.m. 

 

“Oh,” mumbled the blond, “well, do you want to stay up with me while I try and finish these tracks? I’m nearly finished.” Jeongin nodded before making his way in front of the couch and carefully placed himself down next to the older male. 

 

“Will it bother you if I turn the t.v. on, Hyung?” Jeongin asked. Maybe a movie would help him fall asleep. Chan shook his head and pointed at his black headphones. 

 

“No, you’re fine, Jeonginnie. My headphones block out any background noises, so if you need something just tap on my shoulder, okay? I’ll let you know when I’m finished,” The older smiled before grabbing a hold of his headphones that laid around his neck to pull them up on top of his ears. 

 

Jeongin grabbed the t.v. remote from the coffee table and began searching through the movie options. Nothing really caught his eye, so he clicked on a random movie that seemed somewhat interesting.

 

He was barely fifteen minutes into the movie when his eyelids started to feel heavy. He wanted to at least finish the movie before he fell asleep, but apparently, his body had other plans. The maknae attempted to blink the sleepiness away, but it only made him more tired. It wasn’t until the who main characters began sharing a heated kiss that Jeongin’s sleepy state vanished. 

 

His eyes opened wide and he quickly whipped his head around to glance at Chan. Jeongin wasn’t allowed to watch these types of scenes, even though he was eighteen. Woojin always said that it would “Corrupt his innocence”. Chan was to immersed in his work to notice what was playing on the television in front of him. 

 

Although it was only a pretty tame make-out scene, Jeongin couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. He always wondered what it would be like to experience something like that. He’s never been kissed, after all. Not even a tiny peck on the lips. 

 

Seungmin liked to tease him for it, but Jeongin knows that Seungmin has never had his first kiss either (Even though he liked to tell the members the opposite). Jeongin could easily call him out for it, but he decided to let his Seungmin have his fun. 

 

The characters were kissing so passionately that Jeongin almost felt jealous. 

 

“Alright, Jeonginnie, I’m finished now,” Chan spoke, making Jeongin jump. His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel his face flame red in embarrassment. The older only raised his eyebrow in question. 

 

“I uh-” Jeongin mumbled, quickly reaching for the remote to turn the t.v. off before Chan could see, but to no avail. 

 

“Didn’t Woojin-Hyung warn you not to watch these kinds of things, Innie?” Chan asked. The younger could only hand his head down in shame. 

 

“I know,” Jeongin whispered, “I didn’t know that there was going to be a make-out scene.” Chan laughed before closing his laptop and discarding it onto the coffee table.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. Oh my God, Jeongin, you’re so red!” He teased, pointing out the growing redness in Jeongin’s face. Jeongin jutted out his bottom lip into a pout before crossing his arms and glaring at the blond. 

 

“Don’t tease me, Hyung! I’ve never seen things like this!” The younger grunted, still pouting grumpily at the leader. 

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for making fun of you,” Chan chuckled, “are you ready for bed now?” Jeongin sat in silence for a moment before shaking his head. 

 

“I was starting to fall asleep, but I’m not tired anymore,” He said. The movie had him wide awake with a mind full of wonders. There’s no way that he could sleep now. 

 

“It’s pretty late, Jeongin. Is there something on your mind that’s causing you to not feel tired?” Chan asked with a knowing look plastered onto his face. Jeongin had an internal debate with himself whether he wanted to tell Chan his thoughts or not. It would be really embarrassing, but maybe if he gets them off of his mind, he could fall asleep. 

 

“It’s just that,” Jeongin began, “I’ve never had my first kiss and I just want to know what it’s like--just once.” He was sure that his face was completely red by now. 

 

“Never?” Chan asked. 

 

“Never,” He replied, “I want my first kiss to be with someone that I trust.” Chan looked like he was thinking quite hard after that. Jeongin really wished that Chan would hurry up and dismiss the topic to save him from further embarrassment. 

 

“What if I was your first kiss?” Chan suddenly asked, making Jeongin’s breath catch in his throat. 

 

“Hyung… what?” Jeongin asked confusion filled his small voice. 

 

“I mean, you trust me right?” He asked. Jeongin quickly nodded his head in agreement. Of course, he trusted Chan. He had no reason not to trust him. He did so much for Stray Kids and always made sure that the members were well off. 

 

“Yeah, I trust you, Hyung,” Jeongin said as he shifted on the couch. 

 

“You said you wanted your first kiss to be with someone you trust, so I just thought that maybe I could help you out. Obviously, you can say no, Innie. I’m not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do,” Chan spoke so quickly that Jeongin almost had to ask him to repeat himself. 

 

“Would you really do that for me?” Jeongin asked. His stomach fluttered just at the thought of finally having his first kiss. Or maybe it was the idea of being kissed by Chan, someone he trusted and cherished more than anyone. 

“If that’s what you want, then of course,” Chan said softly, “just let me know when you’re ready, okay?” Jeongin was so thankful to have someone like Chan in his life. The leader is so caring and thoughtful, it only made the maknae admire him more than he already did. 

 

“Can we do it now?” Jeongin asked excitedly. Finally! He would finally have his first kiss! 

 

“Eager are we?” Chan chuckled and ruffled Jeongin’s hair, making him pout in annoyance. Jeongin nodded his head as he began to play with his fingers--a habit he does when he’s nervous, “no need to be nervous, Innie. You know Hyung will always take care of you, right?” 

 

“Of course, Channie-Hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed, “I just don’t know what I’m doing. Oh my God, Hyung, what if I’m a horrible kisser?!” 

 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just do what Hyung does, okay? Besides, I’m not expecting you to be an amazing kisser when you have literally no experience,” The blond replied. 

 

“Okay…” Jeongin noted, “where should I sit?” 

 

“However you feel comfortable with,” Chan answered before turning to fully face the burgundy-haired boy. Jeongin stood up from the couch, only to stand in front of the leader for a moment before placing himself in Chan’s lap. The younger cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking up. 

 

“Is this okay?” He asked as he began picking at his fingers again. Chan grabbed both of his hands and moved them to rest on either of Chan’s shoulders instead. 

 

“If you’re comfortable, then yes,” Chan replied softly, “are you one-hundred percent sure that you want me to be your first kiss, Jeongin? We can do this another time if you’re not ready.” Jeongin rolled his in annoyance.

 

“No offense, Channie-Hyung, but I wouldn't agree to this if I didn’t want you to kiss me,” He said, starting to get impatient. 

 

“Alright fine,” Chan said, eyeing the maknae one last time before placing one of his hands on Jeongin's hip, while the other softly held Jeongin’s jaw. Jeongin could feel his heartbeat begin to accelerate. This is it. Jeongin was finally going to have his first kiss at eighteen years old with someone who he trusted wholeheartedly. 

 

Chan looked into Jeongin’s eyes to see if he could find any form of uncertainty only to find pure excitement and a hint of nervousness if Jeongin’s shaky hands were anything to go by. Chan temporarily moved his hand off of Jeongin’s hip to grab Jeongin’s hand. He left a small peck on the youngers hand as if to say, “It’s okay, I got you.” 

 

Thankfully that seemed to calm Jeongin’s nerves enough for Chan to continue. Chan placed his hand back onto Jeongin’s hip before leaning in to press a kiss to Jeongin’s cheek. 

 

“There you go!” Chan said after pulling away. Jeongin let out a whine, lip jutting out for the second time that night (Morning?). 

 

“Hey, no fair, Hyung! I want a real kiss!” Jeongin cried. Chan laughed, making his eyes crinkle into little crescent moons before leaning in to press a chaste kiss onto Jeongin’s lips. Chan could feel Jeongin freeze up, causing Chan to immediately pull back. 

 

“Was that not oka-” Chan started, only to get cut off by Jeongin flinging himself forward to smash his lips against Chan’s own. Jeongin’s nose knocked harshly against Chan’s, making the older grunt in pain. 

 

“Careful, Innie,” Chan warned. Jeongin mumbled out an apology, his cheeks glowing red, noticeable even in the dimly lit living room. Chan pulled Jeongin closer to himself before pressing his lips against Jeongin’s once again. Thankfully, this time it went much smoother. Chan left small, light pecks on Jeongin’s lips, eventually coaxing Jeongin’s lips to part open. 

 

Jeongin shivered as their lips slid against one another. Chan’s full lips felt so nice against his own, he almost wished that he could continue kissing the blond for forever. Neither of them was aware of how much time has passed, too busy enjoying the way plump lips pressed against slightly thinner ones. Jeongin whimpered hotly against Chan’s mouth and that’s when the leader decided that it would be best if they stopped there. 

 

Jeongin whined, chasing Chan’s lips as he pulled away, but Chan only chuckled tiredly. 

 

“That’s enough for now, Innie,” Chan warned when Jeongin began to lean in again. Jeongin looked like a mess. His lips were red and swollen and his hair was tussled, not to mention how flushed his face was. Chan smiled fondly, leaning in to press one last peck to Jeongin’s lips. 

 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Jeongin smiled, “I’m glad that you were my first kiss. Was I okay?” 

 

“You were perfect, Innie. Thank you for letting me take your first kiss. We should head to bed now, though. Woojin-Hyung is going to kill me tomorrow for staying up so late--especially if you were up too,” He chuckled. 

 

“Okay, Hyung,” Jeongin agreed, leaning down to place his head on Chan’s shoulder to give him a tight hug. 

 

The next day, Jeongin walks around the dorm with a triumphant smile. He doesn’t rub last night’s events in Seungmin’s face, although he really wanted to. 


End file.
